In the world of healthcare, monitors are often used in a variety of settings. For example, LCD monitors are used to display a patient's vital signs such that they are clearly visible to the attending physician or other healthcare professional. Other monitors are used to display video images as are needed from time to time in a variety of procedures.
Whatever the specific purpose, monitors are an essential piece of medical equipment these days. That notwithstanding, the current state of the art in medical monitor technology is not very practical at all. Specifically, present-day medical monitors are typically LCD monitors having arm attachments whereby they can be mounted on the ceiling or a wall of the room in which they are being utilized. As can be appreciated, these monitors are coupled to the various pieces of equipment and/or power supply through a series of cables and cords. These cables and cords are sometimes bundled into vacuum tubing and directed to the various components they service.
Often, these cables and cords must extend for several feet. As can be appreciated, having numerous electric cords strewn about a medical procedure room is not only unsightly, but can be potentially dangerous. Moreover, the present state of the art does not adequately allow for servicing of the cables when they are bundled in vacuum tubes. For example, if one of the cables was to malfunction, remedying the problem would be exceedingly difficult. Under the present state of the art, one could attempt to simply remove the malfunctioning cable, but that would leave the difficult task of extracting it from the bundle of cords in the vacuum tube—where tangles would be a frequent occurrence. Additionally, once the cord was removed, to thread a new cord back through would be nigh impossible.
Beyond that, a cable malfunction is often a localized problem requiring only a localized solution (rather than complete replacement of the cable). Again, having the cords bundled into a vacuum tube is not conducive to localized repair of the cables.
Another problem with the present state of the art is that the monitors are not easily relocated. Specifically, the mounting arms are for the most part stationary. Those that do provide some range of motion are for only very limited up/down and pivotal side to side motion. Clearly, such a narrow range of motion is not desirable as the medical situations requiring monitors can widely differ—thus requiring a different set up of the examination room; operating room, etc.
Another limitation with the present state of the art is that current monitor suspension systems are very heavy. As can be appreciated, a heavy piece of equipment hanging from the ceiling (or wall as the case may be) can also present a significant danger if not properly installed.
All of the foregoing shortcomings, as well as many others, are addressed by the present invention in its various embodiments.